Hen Night
by Pyreite
Summary: The sacred rite before the day of Kagome's impending nuptials.  Her girlfriends have planned a raucous party, but things don't always go to plan.  Oneshot inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge Prompt - 'Earrings'.  A/U, Sess/Kag.  COMPLETE.


_**Hen Night by Pyreite**_

Oneshot inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Hen Night**

The music pulsed, a resonant bass, followed by a staccato of rapid techno beats. The crowd preened in their seats, anticipating a show. Kagome was to be wed the next day, and tonight the girls were determined to party. The Hen Night was the sacred rite of all blushing brides. Kagome was no exception.

She was expected to be bawdy, raunchy, and drunk as a skunk by dawn yet sober enough to waddle down the aisle without tripping over. Sango's own Hen Night had been complete with a half-naked stripper, martinis, and perverted chocolates. Kagome's party was _destined_ to be successful. The gigantic cake was in the middle of the room. The bride shook her head, and was trying to cover her eyes.

"Oh come on Kagome! Just loosen up!" encouraged Sango, clinking champagne glasses with the reluctant woman. The ice tinkled pleasantly within the chilled crystal. She downed the first shot, and snatched the bottle from Ayame before the youkai she-wolf could wrap her lips round the top. "Get a glass!" she rebuked, handing their wobbly friend an empty schooner. Sango refilled her own fluted goblet, sloshing wine over her toes.

She giggled when Kagome righted the bottle, and poured the champagne into her wineglass. "Sango! We should just put a stop to all of this right now!" suggested the bride, eager to be rid of them all. She loved them dearly, but sometimes Sango, Ayame, and her closest high school girlfriends were a crazy combination. Yuka and Ayumi were unlikely to do anything risqué but with Eri to round out the three Musketeers of Trouble. Kagome knew she was screwed.

The Musketeers, dear Sango, and Ayame had likely planned something _naughty_. The music pumped, and the bride whirled to spot her cousin Kikyou, turning up the volume. The stereo blared, and the usually modest college student winked at her. "You'll like our present. We all chipped in together", she said, smirking too confidently for Kagome's comfort. Ayumi flashed her a peace sign, while Eri, and Yuka shared a conspiratorial grin.

"Watch" urged a bubbly Ayame, slinging an arm round Kagome's shoulders. She whirled the bride to face the gigantic cake as the music blasted. The she-wolf grinned from ear to ear. "I always knew he could shake it", she teased, clutching the reluctant bride close when Kagome tried to slink off. Trapped, Kagome could only watch in horror when the music swelled, and the top of the cake burst open.

"Kouga!" she gasped, appalled when Ayame's cub-hood littermate wiggled his rear end. The wolf-prince beamed, and climbed clear of his papier-mâché prison, long muscular legs gyrating to the music. He was gorgeous in the furry loincloth and headband. Kagome gaped at the chiselled pectorals that bobbed in beat with the music like apples in water. Small gold rings glinted on his chest.

She'd had no idea that he was so _bold_.

He might have looked sexy to Ayame (who was openly drooling over the wolf-youkai) but to Kagome the rings looked _painful_. "Kouga!" she cried, wrenching herself free. She rushed to the nearest table covered with bottles of champagne, sake-wine, and fruity liqueurs. She ignored the wolf-whistles, grabbed hold of the lacy cloth and whipped it off the tabletop. The bottles stayed put, not a single wobble, and Kagome strode across the room.

She rushed to the shimmying, copper-skinned Kouga, and threw the tablecloth around his shoulders. "Kouga! Stop dancing!" she chastised when the wolf-prince grabbed her hands, grinned from ear to ear, and sashayed on the spot. Kagome tried to pull free but he firmly held on, and bought her hands to his lips. He kissed each of her knuckles, and advanced, hips swaying. "Kouga!" wailed the bride, taking hasty steps backward until she bumped a seat.

Yuka and Eri high-fived, and stepped back, laughing. "Just chill and enjoy Kagome!" the pair cheered together. The bride had her hands full with a boogying wolf. She fell into her seat when Kouga gave an impromptu lap-dance, shaking his _groove thang_. Cherry-cheeked, Kagome had never been more embarrassed in her life. She was the centre of the wolf-prince's universe, and too afraid to move least she accidentally groped him.

The musical crescendo, and the mortified bride nearly jumped out of her seat when Kouga pressed her thumbs into his waistband. His hips dipped low. Kagome sucked in a breath, terrified. The raucous encore of wolf-whistles, rowdy applause, and shouts of encouragement to 'Take it off!' enticed him. He responded enthusiastically.

"Kouga!" protested the bride. He grinned wolfishly and leapt backward. "Don't!" exclaimed Kagome. The loincloth came off with the harsh rip of Velcro, and she held onto the furry scrap, mortified. The bride got an eyeful of sparkly sequined briefs, and she realised just why Ayame was smitten with the wolf-prince.

Kouga grinned from ear to ear, showing pearly fangs. He pranced in time with the music, gold nipple-rings jingling pleasantly to the rhythm. Kagome had her hands over her eyes, and was wishing fervently for an escape. Her gaggle of girlfriends might have been hooting, and hollering their enjoyment but she didn't share their enthusiasm. She shot to her feet, swirled the scanty fur cloth and whipped Kouga when he reached for her.

"Back!" she exclaimed, earning a good-natured laugh from the emboldened wolf-prince. He retreated, cavorted left and right, pretending to try and get around her. Kagome whipped him again, sapphire eyes flashing like wildfire. "Get back!" she commanded. The music died with a metallic screech, and the bride froze on the spot. She whirled, and gaped at the vision of her incensed fiancé, red-eyed and breathing hard.

The speakers warbled, and the Taiyoukai bought his fist down on the unfortunate contraption. The stereo crumpled beneath his fury. The room was quieter than a tomb. The three Musketeers were silent, their eyes round and startled. Sango had her bottle of champagne in one hand, and was sloshing it over the rim of her glass.

Only Ayame was relatively unaffected, too busy leering at her nearly nude wolf-prince to be bothered by Sesshoumaru's posturing. "Sweetheart!" puffed Kagome, cheeks pink. She gasped, appalled when his gaze shifted from her to the downy brown fur between her fingers. "It's not what it looks like!" she assured him, tossing the loincloth back to Kouga. The wolf-youkai caught it, and raised his hands in supplication when an enraged Sesshoumaru stormed across the room.

"Now just wait a minute!" reasoned the wolf-prince, standing his ground when the Taiyoukai's eyes flared crimson. He was ticked off, and his youki was like a black cloud, searing the very air in a haze of heat and rage. "It's a Hen Night! And it was either me or Inuyasha!" explained Kouga, desperately trying to save face. Sesshoumaru's half-sibling staggered through the broken doorway. He was bedraggled, had deep furrows along his arms, and a plethora of cuts and bruises on his face.

"Sesshoumaru!" hollered Inuyasha, dragging himself along. He spied the nearly naked Kouga, the pulverized stereo, and Kagome's stunned girlfriends. Hell was about to break loose. "Run you idiot! Run like the damned wind and pray to the Kami he slows down before you do!" howled Inuyasha. The wolf-prince decided that if he was going to die, he might as well go out with a bang.

Kouga darted to Sesshoumaru's prospective bride, grabbed her arm, and yanked her over to himself. He planted a wet kiss upon her lips. "I've always wanted to do that", he told her, winking flirtatiously. "It was a nice night for a Hen party. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Kagome". His second kiss left her breathless. The room trembled beneath the groom's enraged roar.

The wolf-prince bolted, and Sesshoumaru was hot on his heels. Acid oozed from his claws. Kagome touched trembling fingers to her lips. Kouga had just kissed her. Twice. She gaped as her fiancé chased him through the nearest door, ripping a gaping hole through the plaster, wood, and glass.

"Don't worry" assured Ayame. The she-wolf hooked an arm round her shoulders again, beaming drunkenly. "Kouga has great stamina. He'll outlast your boyfriend". Inuyasha propped himself up with Kikyou's help. The hanyou wiped blood from his mouth, head shaking. Ayame was a great fan of the wolf-turd, and had the utmost faith in his physical prowess.

"Don't count on it", growled the hanyou. He spat out a wobbly fang, tongue probing the empty gum. "The bastard's pissed. Wolf-Turd is as good as dead". The hanyou's ears flattened when the room shuddered under another Taiyoukai roar.

"You should be out there helping him!" screeched Kagome; appalled that the hanyou was still hanging around. She pointed indignantly to the gaping hole in the hotel suite. The Taisho family owned the building so she wasn't concerned about the repair bill. "Inuyasha! If my Sesshoumaru kills Kouga, I will never forgive you!" she cried, ready to guilt-trip him for being a moron. This disaster was probably his fault anyway.

"Why did you ask Kouga to strip on my Hen Night! You know how sensitive Sesshoumaru is about him!" accused Kagome. She stormed across the room, stepped over the pulverised stereo, and raised her hand. The bride delivered a stinging slap to one pale hanyou cheek. "I love you like my own brother Inuyasha! But you're an idiot!" she snarled, reversing the blow. Kagome jabbed a finger at the destroyed wall.

"You had better get out there before I purify you back into a human being!" she threatened.

"Now Kagome" intervened Kikyou, trying to valiantly save her beloved's life. She froze at the look upon her cousin's face. Kagome meant business, and if she wanted to defend Inuyasha, she'd be jettisoned from the nearest window. "Maybe you should hurry sweetie" she encouraged the hanyou, kissing his red cheeks. Kagome's handprints were angry neon signs on his usually flawless complexion.

Silver ears flattened. Inuyasha's lip curled. He wanted to argue but the thunderous look on Kagome's face convinced him otherwise. His Sister-In-Law to be would most definitely follow through with her threat. "I'm going! _I'm going_!" he growled, kissing Kikyou on the mouth before he ambled across the room.

The hanyou rubbed his sore cheeks. He paused, and narrowly avoided bumping into Kagome's friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The three humans were admiring the destruction. The hole Sesshoumaru had ripped in the wall was eight feet by twelve, and had taken a nice chunk out of the roof too. "He'll be amazing in the sack. Kagome is so lucky!" chortled Yuka.

"I know!" piped Eri, a tad jealous of her best friend's fortune. Inuyasha watched her tear a chuck of plaster from the crumbling wall. Eri examined it, fingers powder-white. "He's strong just like Godzilla!" She giggled, spied Inuyasha, and her expression changed.

"_Shut up_!" snapped the hanyou when all three of the Musketeers of Trouble pursed their lips. The sounds of the soft, and sympathetic 'Aw' followed him outside. He hated it when the girls turned the pity-party on him. He was Sesshoumaru's younger brother, less impressive, and a hanyou. The girls were always compassionate, and considerate for his wellbeing. It really grated on his nerves.

"Get out there!" shrieked Kagome, stomping outside with Kikyou. The hanyou had barely gone two steps when the bride took up where she'd left off. "Hurry up Inuyasha! This is your fault! You are going to sort it out!" she commanded in the imperious tone she'd learned from Sesshoumaru. The bride poked his shoulder, annoyed when the hanyou ignored her. She didn't see the crimson blur bending like a boomerang cast into the midnight sky.

"_Holy crap_!" hollered Inuyasha. He whirled, grabbed Kikyou and threw her to the side. He wisely left Kagome standing. Alone. The hanyou wasn't stupid enough to get in the way this time.

The crimson blur turned out to be Sesshoumaru, pre-transformation. The Taiyoukai swept a startled Kagome off her feet. "Sweetheart! Put me down!" she cried, trying to pull free. She froze at the sight of two livid red eyes, his slit pupils radiating fury. "S-Sweetheart?" she stammered, alarmed by the tempestuous look he gave her.

"_Mine_" rumbled the Western Lord. He whirled, and planted a big black boot through the nearest wall. Doors weren't a Taiyoukai favourite, and the hotel was in need of remodelling anyway. "_We will be occupied tonight my beloved. That thrice-damned wolf shall not have the opportunity to claim you again_", he promised, carrying her across the threshold and out into the night. Kagome nodded, knowing better than to argue when he wanted reassurance.

She had a long night ahead of her. It was wiser to conserve as much energy as possible.

"Where'd Kagome go?" piped Yuka.

"I don't know", replied Eri, glancing confusedly about the hotel suite for their missing friend.

Sango sipped a martini, and wobbled her way to the broken wall. She laughed, and put a hand to her ear. "Can't you hear that?" she queried, grinning. One by one, all of Kagome's woman-friends cupped their hands to their ears. Kikyou, squirming beneath her beloved hanyou, was trying to listen too.

The Three Musketeers flushed to the tips of their ears. Ayame threw her head back and guffawed in drunken amusement. Sango grinned, all pearly white teeth and satisfaction. Kikyou gasped, suddenly uncomfortable. "That bastard!" yelped Inuyasha, slapping clawed hands over his sensitive hanyou ears.

"Sesshoumaru just wanted to start the Honeymoon early", panted a sweaty, and bedraggled Kouga, returning from the chase alive. The wolf-prince was black and blue from head to toe. Lacerations covered his torso. His usually proud ponytail had been shorn to the base, and he was left with little more than a tuft of black fuzz. He still had his sequinned briefs on though.

Kouga flashed Ayame a cocky smirk, and offered a clawed hand. "Want to marry me babe?"

The she-wolf winked while Inuyasha and the girls looked on, flabbergasted. Kouga was popping the question in little more than bruises, dirt, and his undies. "Sure" agreed Ayame, pleased that she was about to become the centre of his universe, just like Kagome had for Sesshoumaru. "But you have to convince Mr. Fluffy to strip and shake his _groove thang_ on my Hen Night". Kouga blanched.

Ayame shared a conspiratorial laugh with Sango; delighted that Kouga's childhood promise would finally be fulfilled.


End file.
